Eisenhower Holt
Eisenhower Holt is the husband of Mary-Todd Holt and the father of Hamilton, Reagan and Madison Holt. He is a member of the Tomas branch. History Eisenhower Holt was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He was a personal trainer and motivational speaker. On March 23, 1979, Eisenhower was expelled from West Point Military Academy. Apparently, Eisenhower breached a code of conduct. It was when his father, Buchanan Holt, came to visit that he took out his gun to impress him... and accidently breached the rules. It says on Hamilton's #8 card that there wasn't supposed to be any casualties that night, hinting that someone may have died. Eisenhower was demoted after this incident. It is also revealed that Arthur Trent, Eisenhower's ex-roommate, presented "compelling evidence" against him which made Eisenhower hate Arthur as he still does to this present day. Eisenhower was found guilty and expelled. He is often shown wearing purple tracksuit pants. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones He and his family joins the Clue hunt. He, along with the rest of the Holts, helps plant several bombs in Philadelphia in hope of eliminating Amy and Dan. Instead, Ned, Ted and Sinead Starling are caught in the explosion severely injuring them and eliminating them from the Clue hunt for a while. He later tries to bury Dan and Amy in concrete after they escape the Lucian Stronghold. Just when he is about to bury them, Lucian ninjas interfere and he is knocked out. He did not find any Clues in this book. The Black Circle He and his family make an alliance with Amy and Dan thanks to Hamilton. He found (or helped find) the Clue Amber. The Viper's Nest He kidnaps Alistair Oh and threatens Amy and Dan, believing that they are looking for a Tomas Clue. Hamilton helps them escape. The Emperor's Code Eisenhower Holt and his family journey up Mount Everest. Madison does not go up with them because she has high altitude sickness. He is the only one who continues climbing to the top. He then confronts Amy and Dan. Storm Warning Hamilton tells Dan and Amy that Eisenhower thinks that Jamaica is way off course for the next Clue and they are heading to South Carolina. Into the Gauntlet Eisenhower and his family place a bug in Amy and Dan's hotel to find out secret information. He appears at the Globe fighting his relatives. He places a tracking device of Amy and Dan's car, and chased them when Amy and Dan fled from the museum. He later appears on Cahill Island coming by boat and is tied to a tombstone by Isabel Kabra, when Hamilton entered the Madrigal gauntlet. Eisenhower seems to think that Hamilton is not very proud of him, which infuriates him, but he later accepts everything. The Medusa Plot He appears in a Cahill meeting Amy and Dan called and is seen accusing people. [[A King's Ransom|''A King's Ransom]] He is mentioned by Jonah and Hamilton. He is said that he is not known to be cool because he drives a mini-van. Family *Buchanan Holt - Father (deceased) *Unknown Mother (deceased) * Mary-Todd Holt - Wife * Hamilton Holt - Son * Reagan Holt - Daughter * Madison Holt - Daughter * Jane Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) * Luke Cahill - Great x22 Uncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill - Great x23 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill - Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance and Personality Not much is known of his appearance, as cards never show his face. He is described in the Maze of Bones to look like the rest of the Holts; big and muscular, with a thick neck, meaty hands, and a face that "looked like G.I. Joe action figures." He, like his wife and children, wear purple track suits. He also drives a purple minivan. Eisenhower Holt is shown to be aggressive and bossy and is the leader of the Holt family. He seems to have a bit of a military-like personality, (considering he attended West Point Military Academy along with Arthur Trent) as he often refers to his family as "team", and the family moves in a "formation," much like military school students would. In the Maze of Bones, he gets angry when he says that Dan Cahill thinks they aren't clever and that all they can do is flex their muscles, to which he says, "Well, we'll show them that we can do more than that!" Talents *Brute strength. *Fighting. *Bossing people around. *Pushing anyone who happens to get in his way. *Weight lifting. *Playing 'bowling' with people. *Yelling, screaming, and hollering. Card Eisenhower's main card is Card 145: Eisenhower Holt. Category:Tomas Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:Series One Category:Holt Family Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Reagan Holt Category:Madison Holt Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Males